Allen's lusted affair
by heatherneesan
Summary: After 4 years with Lavi, Allen had an unexpected confession from Kanda. Now Allen has taken a turn to Kanda. will Lavi find out the course of Allen's actions.
1. Chapter 1

Dawn broke into the curtains around Lavi's room. The sun hit Allen's eyes and he slowly woke up dizzily and found Lavi next to him in his arms. Allen touched Lavi's cheek and slowly started caressing it. Allen quickly gave Lavi a peck on the cheek. After the quick peck Lavi also woke up next to Allen.

" Good morning, Lavi. Did you have a nice night in your drunken ways?"

Lavi turned the opposite way and started rubbing his eyes.

" Shut-up, Allen! Don't act like I was the only one drinking."

" Well you were having so much fun that I couldn't resist."

Lavi blushed.

" W-Well since we are together it's alright."

Allen smiled.

" It is our 4th year anniversary after all."

Allen smiled again. As Lavi tried to sit up Allen slapped his hand onto Lavi's chest and pushed him down and moved himself on top of Lavi. Allen had a coy seductive expression on his face as he stared down at Lavi.

" What are you doing?"

" I want to see your lovely body again."

Lavi blushed and turned the other way. Allen got closer to Lavi's face and blew on his neck. Then he licked his neck and started licking his chest but the sheets got in the way so he pushed them away and out of his sight. Now there was nothing between them. He continued where he left off until he got to his warm throbbing flesh. Lavi moaned to the wet sensation.

" Do you like this feeling?"

Lavi gave out another deep moan.

" I guess that's a yes."

Lavi turn his head toward Allen.

" Do you love me?"

Allen stopped his licking and was surprised at his question and he looked away and didn't

Speak for a few seconds. As Lavi was about to repeat his question, Allen turn toward Lavi with passion in his eyes, causing Lavi to stop in what he was saying. Allen reached out his hand and brushed some hair off Lavi's face and gazed at him directly in his eyes. He leaned his head close to Lavi to where their foreheads connected and whispered his answer.

" Why do you even bother asking!? Of course I love you, you're the kind of person that I would live, die and kill for!"

Lavi blushed and smiled a bit and tears started to form at his eyes. Allen wiped the tears away with his fingertips.

" Do you promise not to leave me?" asked Lavi.

As a response Allen closed his eyes and proved his love with a kiss, but as he continued to prove his love, he heard a grumble sound from his stomach.

" Damn it!" Allen sighed

" I guess it's time for me to get something to eat."

" Yea." Lavi agreed

As Allen got out of bed, Lavi grabbed his hand. Allen turned to face Lavi and asked him what was wrong but after a few awkward silence Lavi pulled Allen into a intertwined passionate lip lock. He was surprised at Lavi's sudden action. When Allen pulled away he smirked.

" Wow Lavi. You know how to turn me on, do you want to continue where we left off?"

" unfortunately, you have to eat."

Allen playfully pouted and then got up to get dress. Lavi chuckled at his playfulness.

" Well after eat we should continue were we left off."

Allen teased a little. Lavi sheepishly agreed. Lavi notice that Allen already had his close on.

" You kind of dress very quickly." Lavi exclaimed.

" Oh? It never really occurred to me."

" I wonder if you undress quickly as you dress."

" Well I guess you're gonna have to figure out after we eat."

Lavi gave out a small blush but not enough for Allen to see. Lavi shook his head

And got up to grab his close. After a few minutes Lavi and Allen headed to the dining hall. When they first entered the dining hall Lavi saw Kanda sitting in his same spot eating soba noodles.

" I'll be right back." Lavi went toward Kanda.

" YU!"

"Che!"

Kanda unsheathed Mugen and put it against Lavi's throat.

" What are you doing stupid rabbit. Didn't I tell not to call me that anymore?"

" What is it Ba-kanda, why can't he call you Yu?"

" Che!" Kanda looked away.

Lavi and Allen got in line for brunch. Then Kanda sat back down to eat his soba noodles again.

' How am I going to tell Allen?' Kanda thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Lavi and Allen went to get their food as Kanda went to throw away his own.

_Kanda_

Kanda was on his way to his room when Komui attacked him.

" KANDA-KUN!!"

Kanda gave Komui an evil glare.

" You really want a death wish don't you?"

" Ooh, Kanda why are you so mean. why such a gloomy emo boy?"

Kanda didn't say anything and then left.

" What's his problem?" Komui ask confusedly

Kanda continued to walk to his room until a picture of Allen came into his head. Kanda's flashed a bright red and covered his face with one hand.

" Damn it! Why does this keep happening? This is so frustrating!"

Kanda hit his other hand against the wall.

_Flash Back_

" _Kanda! It's headed your way!"_

_Kanda unsheathe Mugen._

" _Innocence… activate!"_

_The akuma charged at him but he was fast._

" _Mugen… bring forth misfortune. Underworld creatures… first illusion!"_

_The akuma was sliced in half and gray smoke emerged from it and it exploded._

" _Nice job Kanda!"_

" _I could of handle this without your help."_

_Flash Back Ended_

' This can't be love. How can I fall in love with that stupid idiot and how can he fall in love with that stupid rabbit? How can I get those two away from each other?'

Kanda quickly put his hand over his mouth and didn't realize in what he was saying.

' This is all bean sprouts fault.' he thought to himself

' Curse him with his amazing white, happy-go-lucky attitude, and his sparkly blue eyes an-'

Kanda stopped himself in mid sentence.

' What the hell an I doing! I just complemented him again!'

The way he kept torturing himself was too much to bare. Kanda finally gathered his thoughts together and continued to walk to his room. Though he was about to open his door he heard two people talking that he didn't want to hear. Kanda tried to scurry to his room but unfortunately he was caught by Lavi. There was an awkward silence between the three. Kanda looked panicked at the thought of what they might heard.

' What did they hear!? Did they hear the complements, or worst?' Kanda thought to himself.

" Uh… I-I can explain everything." he stuttered.

" What are you talking about? Explain what?" Lavi asked

" Oh nothing." He said.

He turn to avoid them seeing his blushing face. Kanda quickly went to his room and slammed the door behind him. He leaned against the door and let out a sigh of relief.

" That was too close." He said.

He got up from the door and sat on his bed. He looked up and saw the sealed hour glass with the floating lotus flower in the middle. After a few minutes of staring a petal maneuvered out of it's position and started falling to the bottom.

" Another one has fallen and I still haven't found that person." He said depressingly.

Kanda heard a knock and got up to answer it. It was Lavi. His eyes widen then quickly made an evil death glare to Lavi.

" What are you doing here stupid rabbit?"

While Lavi was waving Kanda saw Allen next to Lavi. He let out a small blush and looked away but not enough for them to notice.

"so beat sprouts here too."

Allen looked at him evilly.

" The name's Allen Ba-Kanda!" He yelled.

" What are you doing here?"

" Well we're here to bug you."

" Go away stupid rabbit."

" But Yu, I wanted to see you!"

" I told you not to call me that."

" what the fun in that? Gosh Yu, why do you have to be so mean?"

" I told you not to call me that!!!"

Kanda forcibly push Allen and Lavi away and speed walk away from them.

" Kanda, where are you going?"

" Away from that stupid rabbit!"

Allen runs after Kanda to catch up with him.

" Kanda, come back here!"

" Go away bean sprout!"

Allen got madder.

" MY NAME IS ALLEN!"

Allen got close enough to grab Kanda's wrist but Kanda flinched it back.

" What is wrong with you Ba-Kanda and why do you make fun of Lavi?"

Kanda notice that they were far away from the stupid rabbit.

' This is now or never.' Kanda thought to himself.

" Hey, are you listening?"

Kanda turned around.

" Shut-up bean sprout."

" Why are you doing this?"

" Because you idiot I like you!"

Kanda's sudden confession froze Allen.

" You idiot."

Allen saw Kanda's blushing face but didn't say anything. Kanda faced the oh=ther way and walked away.

" ALLEN!"

The voice snapped Allen out of shock.

" Lavi?"

" What's wrong Allen?"

" It's nothing."


	3. Chapter 3

_I AM SO SORRY! Plz forgive me. T_T other stuff came up. But now im back. _

_Warning: I do not own drayman or the characters…._

The next day

Allen was still thinking about Kanda's confession yesterday.

_Flash Back_

" _Shut-up bean sprout."_

" _Why are you doing this?"_

" _Because you idiot I like you!"_

_Kanda's sudden confession froze Allen._

" _You idiot."_

_Allen saw Kanda's blushing face but didn't say anything. Kanda faced the other way and walked away._

_Flash Back Ended_

Allen sighed.

' Man, I wish I didn't hear that confession. Why did he confess to me? I thought he couldn't stand me.'

Someone called Allen's from the distance. He turned around to see who it was.

" Lavi, what are you doing here?"

" I thought you said we would continue where we left off."

Lavi blushed when saying that but Allen smiled.

' I can't let him know what's going on, so I have to go along with it.' Allen thought to himself.

Allen had pat his hand on his bed for Lavi to sit next. As he walked towards the bed he removed his shirt and sat next to Allen with his head on Allen's shoulder.

" You are are seriously tempting me. "

Allen grabbed Lavi's arm and forced him down on the bed. Lavi was blushing partly red. He was trying to hide it. Then he closed his eyes.

" You know last night I was gentle with you because I was drunk but you better be prepared."

Getting into the moment Allen got rid of his jacket and shirt. Then gave a soft kiss to his lover. His one true love. He gave soft kisses from the neck to his waist line.

" I'm impressed, you do undress quickly."

" Don't test me."

Lavi wrapped his arms around Allen's neck and kissed him on his lower neck, leaving his mark.

" Are you sure you want to do this , cause theres no going back."

Lavi slowly nodded his hand Allen unzipped Lavi's pants and he stuffed his hand inside. Lavi was surprised and grabbed Allen's hand.

" D - Don't "

" Sorry, its too late now. "

Allen continued down his pants , Lavi moans to the enjoyable feeling.

" A- Allen ",

but when Allen was going to kiss Lavi a memory of Kanda's confession came into his mind. He was trying to shake his mind.

` Damn it! Why can't I…` He didn't finish what he was thinking.

" Allen, what's wrong?"

Nothing….

" Allen?"

Still… nothing.

` what's wrong with you Allen?` Lavi thought.

` Wait! I know… I'll do my Kanda impersonation. That will wake him up.`

Lavi made an evil laugh. He took a deep breath.

" Yo bean sprout!"

` What?` anger came upon Allen.

" THE NAME'S ALLEN! BA-KANDA!"

He stopped when he noticed that it was Lavi not Kanda saying. Allen released his grip from Lavi and swiftly put his belongings back on.

" Sorry Lavi, I'm not myself today."

Allen left the room. He started walking down the main hallway.

`ugh! why can't I get him out of my damn head! What the hell is wrong with me? What about my beloved Lavi?`

The thought of Kanda couldn't bare.

` I guess I have no choice but to see him. I have to straighten things out.`

After a few minutes of walking to the impending doom, he saw that _certain person _leaning against a piller with his eyes close.

" Kanda." Allen whispered.

He got closer to his confessor until they were mere inches apart. Allen called Kanda's name again. Kanda slowly opened his eyes and found Allen in front of him.

" Damn, I must be dreaming again." saying to himself.

But the image of Allen didn't disappear.

" B-bean sprout, what the hell? What are you doing here? Back off."

Kanda let out a small blush.

" I need to talk to you."

" Well then hurry up I was taking a nap you know. *Sighs* never mind."

He pushed Allen off and walked away, but Allen didn't let him walk far. He grabbed Kanda's shirt and pushed him back to the pillar.

" This is all your fault. If you hadn't confess…"

" Let go of me…. Stupid bean sprout."

" I'm sorry Lavi….. For what I'm about to do."

Allen forcibly pushed Kanda back and pressed his lips against kanda's.

_It has been a long time. Over a year … but this time im not going to make you wait long. I will most likely have the next chapter in the next 2 months. If not 3 months for sure. I know its long but I will make sure to make this next chapter longer. Until then enjoy this chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

Everything, everything went blank. Soft and moist touched my own and it felt amazing. Right and wrong, left and right, up and down, side to side, nothing mattered. I want him.

"Bean sprout? What are you doing? Get off of m-"

My resistance was futile. His lips captured mine. I felt him nip my lip, I knew he wanted in. But I pushed him off.

"Are you an idiot? Do you know what you just did? If Lavi found out that you're doing this, he would cry."

"Then why did you confessed to me? Why didn't you keep your mouth shut?"

I stared at him. His eyes looked at mine.

"I thought I was doing the right thing, if I confessed to you then maybe I could forget about you. You are on my mind every single day. At first I hated your guts, I couldn't stand you. You're small, stupid, and somewhat timid, you try to save the akuma who are really trying to destroy all of humanity and you are very frustrating! I don't even know how I ended up even liking you. You piss me off to no end!"

"Kanda, calm down. It's alright, I was thinking about this for a while. I think I've come to like you too."

Wait, did I heard what I think I heard. Damn it, why? He's so cute when he blushes. I want to touch him so bad. I rose up my hand to his face and stroked his cheeked. Such warm and soft skin. He looked at my hand then at me. Kiss him, I want to kiss him. God I want him, make him mine. I put my hand down.

"I gotta bean sprout, I have a mission."

"I should go back to Lavi, but before I go,"

Bean sprout stepped forward and the caught my lips. Before I knew it, his tongue slipped into my mouth, exploring every inch there need to be. It felt so good. He's a really good kisser. Since this is most likely the last time, might as well enjoy it. However this time, he's gonna have real pleasure. Without breaking the kiss, I pushed him to the nearest wall I could get to. His hands were all over me as my hands were all over him. I lift one of my hands and placed it under his shirt. When I started to mess with his nipple, he let out a soft and lustful moan between his lips. The pinching and the twisting just made him even more excited. I felt a small nudge coming from his pants. He's getting hard. Several minutes have passed and both of us didn't want to let go. I broke off the kiss.

"That took way too long."

"But wasn't it good, Kanda?"

I started walking toward the stairway, then I turned my head, smirked and said…

"see ya next time, bean sprout."

As I turned my head around, I saw a faint smile on his face too.

" see you soon kanda."


End file.
